Episode 133: Candlenights the IIIrd
"Candlenights the IIIrd" was originally released on December 16, 2012. Description As with past installments in our annual Candlenights spectacular, we've managed to talk to one another for an entire hour without cursing, so it's good to share with the fam. Well, we actually cursed a lot. But we edited that out. Suggested Talking Points Holiday MagiQuest, A Collander of DVDs, The Buckiverse, Frosty the Homunculus I Made Out of Wet Sand, Book in a Sock, Two Turntables, Tim Curry's Pokemon Treats Outline 08:20 - My family is a rather boring one in terms of gift giving. Over the past five years, we've mostly exchanged books, DVDs, and music. My parents own electronic readers, and owning physical media is for old maids now. I feel entirely unfufilled giving out iTunes codes or whatever nonsense lets me gift digital goods. Should I just settle for disappointing codes as gifts, stick with increasingly obsolete formats of gifts, or take an entirely different approach? -- Luddite In Lambertville 15:11 - Up until now, my wife and I have alternated spending the holidays with family one year and hers the next. Mine involves a rather pricey flight out east, while hers is a 5.5 hour drive away. We figure we're at the age where we want to start our own tradiations and want to start spending Christmas at home. This isn't going to be much of an issue with my family, since the cost involved with the flights at Christmas is an easy excuse; however, my wife's family already doesn't think we visit enough despite the five and a half hour drive being relatively long for me as the only driver, and as soon as we start skipping the trip out east they will surely start asking why we aren't visiting them instead. I thought you might know how we could break the cycle without causing too much family drama. -- Seeking Silent Nights 20:47 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What would happen if you were to drink the water that was from where frosty snowman melted? 30:54 - MZ - Personal message from Seth. Sponsored by Red Sky Phenomenon. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 41:58 - Brothers, I've been with my boyfriend for three years, and not once have I surprised him with a really good gift. He always buys what he wants. He's really into video games and a fan of the show. I just don't know what to get him that he'll enjoy but also won't put me in the poor house. Can you help a lady out? Thanks brothers, and happy Candlenights. 45:08 - Both my wife and I wanted to buy a turntable (I was told to not call it a record player, but that's what we're using it for) for some time so we could listen to some groovy tunes on vinyl. We've been trying to cut the Pre-Candlenights season, and I've been wracking my brain trying to determine a good gift for my SO, so I keep coming back to is a turntable. I really believe she'll be grateful when unwrapping it, but I can't help but hesitate because it's something I want just as much. It's as if I'd be receiving one and a half gifts on the exchange. Seems a bit selfish to me. Brothers, what should I do? Buy something else and risk possible dissatisfaction, or go ahead with the turntable and claim the lion's share of the Candlenights? -- EP-Less In Seattle 48:04 - My son has asked Santa for a Wii U this year. My wife and I have absolutely no intention of buying a Wii U for a variety of reasons. He's young enough that we don't want to tell him the truth about Santa yet, but we don't want him to be disappointed when the big day comes. We've tried several ways of talking him out of this Wii U idea, but his conviction is pretty strong. How can we shake him of the idea that Santa will bring him this ridiculous gift without ruining the magic? -- Alex 55:15 - Housekeeping 59:17 - FY - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user JSSL2234, who asks: Is Nickelback a good band to listen to while trying to get rid of a meth addiction? Quotes On Tim Curry's Pokemon Treats Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Tim Curry Category:Pokémon Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Video Games Category:Emily Wall Category:Candlenights